


Gravity

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie questions Nick about a comment he made.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 31 “I’ve waited so long for this”

“So... how long?” 

It takes a moment for the words to register with Nick. Not that he isn’t listening to Ellie, he always listens to her, even if he likes to pretend that he doesn’t. But he’s used to listening to her at work, in the squad room or in the field. Not lying in her bed, her arm wrapped around his chest, her head on his shoulder and their legs intertwined. Not when one of his hands is playing with her hair as the other one traces patterns up and down her arm. 

It’s a little distracting, is all he’s saying. 

“How long, what?” he asks when he realises what she’d said and she looks up at him, a smile on her face that manages to be a combination of teasing and embarrassed. 

“Earlier. When we were...” Her voice trails off as her cheeks darken and all teasing vanishes from her face. It’s pure embarrassment suddenly and the notion that she can have difficulty saying the words considering all they’d just been doing makes Nick grin inwardly. He knows better than to display it outwardly though. And he definitely knows better than to tell her that he finds it adorable. “You said ‘I’ve waited so long for this.’ Have you... I mean...”

She bites her lip, clearly unsure and Nick presses his own lips together. He definitely remembers thinking that, wasn’t sure if he’d actually said it aloud as he’d pressed his body against hers and pressed kisses down her neck. Evidently he had. And because it’s Ellie, she’s not going to leave any mystery unsolved. 

And because it’s Ellie, he’s not going to lie to her. He used to lie for a living, he’s all about the truth now. 

“Since day one.” 

She gives him the look that’s usually reserved for when he says something in the squad room that she doesn’t quite believe. Eyes slightly widened, lips slightly pursed, her whole body screaming doubt. “C’mon, B, don’t act so surprised... you're this smart, funny, badass blonde with a big heart who can take bad guys down with a twist of her pinky finger... what’s not to like?” 

Maybe it’s the way he’s moved his hand from her arm to her hip that has her smile softening. Maybe it’s the sincerity in his voice, because what he’s feeling can’t be faked - even the great Nick Torres isn’t that good of an actor. Whatever it is, she looks down at her own hand, resting on his chest, right over her heart. “You never said.” 

In point of fact, Nick definitely remembers putting out feelers, something about her liking bad boys in high school, something else about her clueing him in on the District dating scene. He’s not going to bring that up now though. “You weren’t exactly in a position to notice,” he says instead, and he leaves it at that. This doesn’t seem like the time or the place to mention Qasim’s name. “And besides... what we had was pretty good by itself. After a while, it just became sorta... background noise. Something that’s there all the time and you don’t even notice it. Like gravity.” 

The analogy makes her grin brightly. “So I’m the force that brings you crashing down to earth? Nice.” 

It’s clear from her tone that she’s teasing but he answers her seriously. “More like the force that keeps me from spinning out of control,” he counters and while he wonders briefly if that might be too heavy for a first time conversation, the way Ellie presses herself against him leaves him pretty sure she doesn’t have a problem with it. 

“That’s a shame,” she says, moving against him deliberately and oh. Oh. Flirty Ellie Bishop is definitely something Nick could get used to. “I quite like you out of control.”

“Oh, is that a fact?” Nick moves quickly, rolling them both so that she’s on her back, him lying mostly on top of her. “Well, why don’t we see what we can do about that?” he murmurs as he begins kissing a path down her neck, lingering on one particular spot that he already knows drives her wild. 

Not much later, it feels like gravity has taken a vacation because they’re both spinning out of control. 

But in the best way possible.


End file.
